The Felt
Green hued nemeses of the Midnight Crew, they have differently colored numbered helmets, going along with their billiards theme. They are a rival gang of criminals. Each felt is green in appearance and has a hat whose color and number match that of the 15 pool balls, with numbers seven and below solid colors, and 9 and up striped. 8 is probably black. Their leader is the mysterious Lord English, who does not appear to have a number. Some of them possess time based abilities, while others are just dumb muscle. Their headquarters is an entirely green mansion. They are said to have an obsession with clocks and timepieces. They possess one thousand clocks, which Spades Slick has vowed to destroy. He has burned four, destroyed 8 in an offscreen gunfight, mercilessly broken one, and smashed the one on his Crosbytop Computer, making 14 destroyed so far. There is a poster of them (The Felt) in Dave's room. Members In order, they are: *?; Lord English - The unseen leader of the Felt. His appearance/clothing is possibly based on a cue ball. Named after the pool term 'english', meaning spin on the cue ball. *1; Itchy - Sounds similar to "ichi," the Japanese word for one. Also possibly named after the cue sport term scratch He can speed up time for himself, or is very fast. Deceased after Spades Slick had his way with him. *2; Doze - Sounds similar to "dos", the Spanish word for two. Spades Slick has captured and interrogated him many times, but has extracted no useful information. He apparently has the ability to slow down time, but only for himself. *3; Trace - Sounds similar to "tres", the Spanish word for three. Reportedly skilled at infiltration, as he has invaded the Midnight Crew's secret hideout multiple times. *4; Clover - Most likely named for the four-leaf variety of that plant. Likely functions as an accountant/brains figure, but is not as tight-lipped as Doze. *5; Fin - Named after a slang term for US five-dollar bills, though the name also recalls his strangely shaped head. Performs crimes planned by the Midnight Crew before they can perform them, much to Spades' chagrin. *6; Die - Named for the number of sides on a standard cubic die. Possesses some sort of time-manipulation ability. *7; Crowbar - Named for the similar shape of a crowbar and a 7. Deceased. *8; Snowman - Named for the slang for pocket 8's in poker. Could also be a reference to the shape of snowmen. So far unseen. Spades doesn't plan on killing him. "It's out of the question." This may be related to his number, as the 8-ball must be pocketed last in Eight Ball Pool. If it is pocketed earlier, the player who pocketed it loses. *9; Stitch - Named for the scar on his face, as well as the phrase "A stitch in time saves nine." Also has the ability to manipulate time (However, Spades thinks it is likely that he could be used to bring order to any temporal entropy caused by Die). *10; Sawbuck - Named after a slang term for US ten-dollar bills. *11; Matchsticks - Most likely named for the shape of the number 11. Deceased. *12; Eggs - Named for the most notable product served in a dozen. A dangerous moron. *13; Biscuits - Named for a baker's dozen. Another dangerous moron. *14; Quarters - Sounds similar to "quatorze", the French word for fourteen. Deceased. *15; Cans - Sounds similar to "quinze," the French word for fifteen. An enormous man who Spades regards as a challenge to kill. Speculation As there are currently twelve members of the Felt (discounting Lord English), and at least two of them seem to have the ability to manipulate time, it has been theorized that they may have some connection with The Trolls encountered elsewhere in Homestuck, of which there are also twelve. The colors of their hats may also relate to the color text that appears when CarcinoGeneticist, GrimAuxiliatrix, and AdiosToreador type on Pesterchum. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined